Known cable transportation systems are substantially rail-mounted that extend along paths with bends and varying in height.
For example, a cable transportation system is described in European Patent No. 0 687 607 B1. Guiding the pull cable around bends and along different heights calls for guide rollers that are normally supported by a normally concrete foundation structure.
Sometimes, however, the path comprises portions with no foundation, as in the case of bridges. In these situations, the guide rollers must be connected to the metal structure of the bridge or to the rails themselves.
This technical solution may pose various environmental problems, on account of the noise generated by the metal structure.
This drawback may also prevent development of cable transportation technology in urban environments, as, for example, along elevated metal structures.